Lo que ellos quieren
by Katsumi of Doom
Summary: ―¿Qué mierda…? ―exclamó Itachi. ―¡Explícate de una vez! ¡¿Qué mierda quieres! ¡Me tienes completamente anonado! ¡Ya me hartaste! ¡¿Qué mierda quieres que diga! Sasori lo miro con calma, sin moverse, y con una leve sonrisa sarcástica / ItaSaso


Mi primer ItaSaso!!! Ojalá me haya quedado bien.

Y este es un One-shot especial, no sólo por ser mi primer ItaSaso, sino porque _**tiene su propio doujinshi**_!! Sí, hecho por su servidora. La primera página se encuentra en mi cuenta de DeviantArt (disponible en mi profile)

Espero les guste, incluye a una OC inspirada en una muy muy muy linda chica (: Te quiero Hika :D

* * *

.

.

**Lo que ellos quieren**

.

.

La nieve caía sobre su cabello rojizo. Se la quitó suavemente, con la mano, sin desviar la vista de la autopista frente a la casa. Miró su mano, e intentó mover sus dedos. Le dolían. El frío los estaba congelando, sin embargo, regresar a la casa detrás suyo no era una opción.

Alzó su vista al cielo. A pesar de no ser de noche, el cielo era de un color grisáceo oscuro. Pequeños copos de nieve caían en su piel nívea, ahora más pálida que nunca.

Dirigió su mirada hacia la casa del frente. El techo estaba cubierto de nieve, al igual que su casa, atrás suyo, pero no volteó de todos modos. Sabía que lo observaban, sabía que ellos estaban ahí, de pie, esperando a que él volviera. No. No lo iba a hacer. Aunque muchas veces había intentado meterlo a la fuerza, no había resultado. Pasó una de sus manos por sus mejillas, y sintió como una capa de escarcha la cubría. No intentó quitársela.

Cerró los ojos y no emitió sonido alguno hasta poder ser capaz de escuchar los latidos de su corazón. Eran lentos. Pausados. Cada vez había más tiempo entre uno y otro… Una lágrima salió de su ojo derecho, y comenzó a correr por su mejilla, sin embargo, a la mitad de esta, ya estaba congelada.

Los copos de nieve seguían cayendo sobre él, sin embargo, no se movía de su sitio. Después de tantas horas en la intemperie, sintió que sus piernas comenzaban a flaquear, sin embargo, las enderezó de nuevo. No podría hacer algo más patético que caer. Sin embargo, a los pocos segundos, sintió que le flaqueaban de nuevo, y esta vez no pudo enderezarla de nuevo.

Sintió como caía, y cerró sus ojos, esperando el impacto de la caída en la fría nieve. No obstante, no sintió nada más que un par de brazos alrededor suyo, impidiendo su caída. Se dignó a abrir los ojos, un poco sorprendido, no por la identidad de la persona porque _sabía_ quién era, sin embargo por el hecho de que hubiera estado tan cerca de él sin haberlo notado. Intentó librarse del agarre, sin embargo, sus brazos, al estar casi congelados y sin movimiento, le impedían, y sus piernas estaban tan débiles que no podía ponerse de pie de nuevo. Gruñó.

El propietario de esos brazos lo alzó de nuevo, y lo cubrió con una manta de lana. Poco a poco, el pelirrojo pudo volver a ponerse de pie. Ninguno de los dos había emitido palabra aún. El otro posó sus manos sobre los hombros de Sasori, arreglando aún más la manta. El pelirrojo tenía la mirada perdida en un punto nulo al frente suyo, con una leve mueca de enfado.

Su acompañante se puso detrás de él, y pasó sus brazos alrededor del frío cuerpo de Sasori, abrazándolo. Hundió su rostro en el hombro de este. Se quedó en silencio, buscando las palabras adecuadas para comenzar, sin embargo, Sasori comenzó.

―¿Qué… haces… aquí? ―pronunció con dificultad a causa de la escarcha y hielo en sus labios. Se relamió los labios seguidamente. Aún no lo miraba.

―Vuelve ―murmuró, en voz baja―. Por favor ―pronunció, incluso pareció que le había dolido decir lo último.

―¿Para esa estúpida petición viniste hasta aquí, Itachi? ―preguntó fríamente Sasori, sin moverse aún. No tenía la fuerza -ni física ni emocional- para poder deshacerse del abrazo―. Yo creo que no. Debe haber algo más. ¿O es que tampoco me lo puedes decir? ―preguntó con sarcasmo. Itachi suspiró, cansado y un poco triste.

―Sabes que no es… ―buscó la palabra adecuada―… fácil decir eso. Y, aunque suene mal no creo que sea… _imprescindible_ decir eso para seguir. ¿No lo crees? ―preguntó el pelinegro. Sasori suspiró, y su aliento pudo verse a causa del frío.

―Para mí sí es _imprescindible._ Si no puedes decir eso, todo este tiempo habrá sido perdido ―murmuró con desprecio―. No te estoy pidiendo nada impresionante, o algo que una persona normal no pediría. Sin embargo, no te obligo. Si no lo quieres decir, no lo digas. Si no lo sientes, no lo digas. No hay gran problema ―dijo con frialdad.

―Sasori, no es que yo no _quiera_ decirlo –explicó Itachi-. Es que no… puedo –el pelirrojo bufó con escepticismo-. ¡Carajo, ¿no entiendes?! –le gritó con amargura, tomándolo de los hombros, y volteándolo, quedando cara a cara. Lejos de mostrarse sorprendido, Sasori lo miró retadoramente.

El frío viento de Diciembre azotó el cabello de ambos. La cara de Itachi estaba llena de amargura, rabia y un rezago de dolor, impotencia. En cambio, el rostro de Sasori mostraba serenidad excesiva, y en el fondo un rezago de dolor.

―¿Tanto quieres que lo diga? ¿Eso quieres, Sasori? ¡¿Eso quieres?! ―gritó exasperado, sacudiéndolo de los hombros. La manta cayó al suelo.― ¡Bien! ¡Te amo, Sasori! ―vociferó, con rabia en los ojos, aún sujetando fuertemente los hombros del pelirrojo. Vio como la expresión de este cambiaba y lo soltó, esperando un agradecimiento o algo por el estilo, sin embargo, todo lo que recibió fue un fuerte golpe en el rostro que lo hizo caer fuertemente en la fría nieve.

―¿Eres así de idiota o tienes que practicar? ―preguntó sarcásticamente Sasori, mirándolo desde arriba.

―¿Qué mierda…? ―exclamó Itachi.― ¡Explícate de una vez! ¡¿Qué mierda quieres?! ¡Me tienes completamente anonado! ¡Ya me hartaste! ¡¿Qué mierda quieres que diga?! ¡Ya te dije que te amo! ¡¿Qué más quieres que te diga?! ¡¿Qué te necesito?! ¡¿Qué no soy nada sin ti?! ¡¿Qué cursilería de mierda quieres que te diga?! ―gritó, exasperado. Sasori lo miro con calma, sin moverse-.

―Quiero que hablen tus sentimientos, no tu lógica ―murmuró el pelirrojo con desprecio, para luego comenzar a alejarse.

Itachi se puso de pie rápidamente, para comenzar a perseguir a Sasori, que se alejaba cada vez más de él. El perseguido volteó, y al ver que el pelinegro se acercaba cada vez más a él, aceleró más, sin quitarle la vista a Itachi, mientras casi corría alejándose.

Fue rápido, aunque el tiempo pareció detenerse unos segundos. Un carro avanzó por la autopista a una alta velocidad, y en una fracción de segundo, embistió a Sasori, elevándolo por los aires, para finalmente caer en la fría nieve con un estrepitoso sonido.

Un grito desgarrador se escuchó desde la casa detrás de ellos, y rápidamente, una muchacha de cabellos rojizos largos y ojos castaños, corrió hacia el cuerpo de su hermano que se hallaba tirado en la autopista, en un pequeño charco de sangre bajo él. Tras ella llegó un muchacho de cabellos rubios largos, que no podía emitir palabra alguna al ver a su mejor amigo en ese estado.

Itachi no podía moverse. No podía hacer nada. Se había quedado en la misma, exacta posición en la que estaba cuando presenció el accidente. Hikari, que estaba arrodillada junto a su hermano no dejaba de llorar y de moverle, intentando que recupere la conciencia. Tomó la cabeza del pelirrojo cuando suavidad, sin embargo, este no reaccionó.

―Llama a una ambulancia, Deidara ―pidió a su novio, mientras acariciaba el rostro de su hermano. Deidara sacó su celular de su bolsillo, y llamó al 911 inmediatamente.

El moreno seguía de pie.

Y no sabía cómo reaccionar o _qué_ hacer.

A los pocos minutos una ambulancia fue a recoger a Sasori. Hikari, Deidara e Itachi subieron en la misma ambulancia rumbo al hospital. En el trayecto lo único que se podía oír eran los sollozos de la muchacha, ahogados en el pecho de Deidara. Itachi seguía sin pronunciar palabra alguna. Simplemente no podía. Eso de expresar sentimientos ―algo que, al parecer Hikari hacía muy bien―, no era lo suyo. Aunque quisiera hacerlo, _no podía. _Y Sasori no entendía eso.

Espera, ¿por qué pasado? ―se preguntó―. Aún está vivo. ¿Verdad? Y va a estar bien, ¿verdad?

¿Acaso a eso le llamaban preocupación?

Miró a Sasori. Tenía puesta una máscara de oxígeno, y varias agujas en sus brazos, conectadas a tubos, y estos conectados a varios líquidos, que iban entrando a su cuerpo poco a poco. Tenía varias heridas en el rostro, y una de ellas aún tenía una leve mancha de sangre. Tragó saliva y desvió la vista.

La ambulancia se detuvo frente al hospital y bajaron al pelirrojo en una camilla, seguidos por los otros tres, y lo metieron a una sala de emergencia, donde les negaron la entrada, obligándolos a esperar.

Y es que, si esperar no fuera lo suficientemente malo, esperar una noticia tan importante hacía todo peor. Hikari y Deidara estaban sentados en un sillón. Ella estaba un poco más calmada, y sólo estaba recostada en su pecho, con la mirada perdida al igual que su novio, en igual estado, mientras le acariciaba sus cabellos largos y rojizos.

Después de aproximadamente dos horas (¿o fueron más? Uno pierde la noción del tiempo es esas circunstancias), el médico salió, y los tres se pusieron atentos, esperando que hablara. El médico guardó silencio, y una vena estuvo a punto de estallar en la frente de Itachi.

―Necesito un familiar ―murmuró. Oh no, eso era malo. Cuando pedían familiar usualmente más que todo era para dar el pésame o algo peor. Oh no, no, ¡no! ¡No podía ser así…! Que el último recuerdo suyo sea una pelea…

Hikari se puso de pie inmediatamente, temblando ligeramente. Con dificultad podía mantenerse en pie, sin embargo, se acercó al doctor y los dos se dirigieron a otro lado del hospital.

Pasaron un par de minutos sin recibir noticias, hasta que ella apareció, con el aspecto que suelen tener las personas antes de un colapso nervioso. No, por favor… Hikari se recostó contra una pared, tapándose el rostro con ambas manos.

― Dios, Dios, Dios, Dios, Dios… ―murmuró. Deidara se acercó inmediatamente a ella.

―¿Qué pasó? ¿Qué te dijeron? ―preguntó, sin embargo, ella seguía repitiendo lo mismo. ―Hikari-chan, responde, anda ―repitió con insistencia, sacudiéndola levemente de los hombros. Itachi escuchaba atentamente.

―Dijo que… que está bien, que sólo fue un golpe, nada serio… ―dijo, llorando. Deidara la miró un poco confundido, al igual que el moreno. Ella se clamó de nuevo. ―Es que… por, por un segundo… pensé que mi hermano iba a morir y me preocupé mucho… ―explicó, limpiándose las lágrimas. ―Pero ahora está bien y eso es lo que importa ―dijo, sonriendo de lado.

Itachi la observó. Definitivamente esa sonrisa sumamente encantadora la compartían ambos hermanos. Deidara abrazó a Hikari, y caminaron hacia el ascensor seguidos por Itachi, para llegar al piso quince, donde estaba reposando Sasori.

Llegaron al piso, y Hikari fue la primera en entrar al cuarto. Sasori estaba dormido. Ella le sonrió y le acarició los cabellos con cariño. El médico también estaba ahí.

―Aún debe descansar más, aunque lo más probable es que despierte pronto ―dijo. ―Lo mejor sería que le trajeran algo para comer, para que pueda tomar sus medicinas y no le cause ningún problema estomacal ―recomendó, para luego salir de la habitación. Hikari besó en la frente a Sasori, y salió con Deidara hacia la cafetería.

Itachi se quedó con el pelirrojo solo en la habitación. Se acercó más a él, sentándose en el borde de la cama donde reposaba este. Lo observó durante varios minutos. Sus finos rasgos, la perfección de su rostro, su piel pálida, sus labios finos, su cabello rojizo… Dios mío, era simplemente irresistible.

De pronto, Sasori se comenzó a mover suavemente, despertando. Entreabrió los ojos, y lo primero que pudo ver fueron un par de ojos azabaches, mirándolo con curiosidad. Parpadeó más veces, intentando que su vista se volviera menos bizarra. Se restregó los ojos.

―¿Qué haces aquí? ―preguntó con dificultad, haciendo de la escena un irónico dejavu. ―Mejor dicho: ¿qué pasó? ―preguntó confundido.

―Un carro te atropelló ―le dijo Itachi. Sasori guardó silencio. ―Hikari y Deidara te trajeron aquí, y, felizmente le doctor dijo que no era nada grave sólo un golpe.

―Me duele mi cabeza… ―se quejó, sobándose la parte posterior de su cabeza.

―Deidara y Hikari están en camino, tienes que comer algo antes de tomar las medicinas ―le dijo Itachi, y luego los dos se sumieron en un profundo silencio.

El rostro de confusión de Sasori fue cambiando poco a poco a uno de amargura y dolor mientras comenzaba a recordar lo que había pasado antes del accidente. Oh, recordó la pelea, y gruñó, un poco amargo. Itachi supo que ese era el momento exacto para hablar lo que había estado planeando decirle.

―Te diré algo que nunca le he dicho a nadie en mi vida ―comenzó. Sasori sólo lo miró, expectante. ―Te amo ―le dijo Itachi firmemente, y, a su no tan sorpresa, Sasori enarcó una ceja, sarcástico.

―¿Debería creerte? ―preguntó. Itachi suspiró, cansado.

―Cuando tuviste el accidente, justo cuando el carro te atropelló… me di cuenta que… eres lo más importante de mi vida ―dijo estas últimas palabras muy rápido, casi entrelazándolas, sin embargo, el pelirrojo las entendió, y un leve, muy leve tono rojizo subió a sus mejillas pálidas. ―Y que sin ti, no sería nada, porque sin ti, yo no existiría ―murmuró bajo, mirándolo a los ojos.

Observó el leve sonrojo de Sasori y sonrió de lado, encantadoramente, cosa que no ayudó mucho al sonrojo de este.

―Oh, eres un idiota ―murmuró el pelirrojo haciendo un leve puchero, enojado. Itachi sonrió aún más.

―Me vale ser idiota con tal de que sea _tu_ idiota ―dijo, y se acercó a sus labios. Los rozó con suavidad, y lo besó suavemente. Sasori le respondió el beso con la misma suavidad, pasión, romance, ternura que él. El pelirrojo comenzó a jugar con una mecha azabache del cabello de su novio.

Justo en ese momento, la puerta se abrió, y Deidara y Hikari entraron con algo de comida. Itachi y Sasori se separaron rápidamente, desviando la vista.

―Algo me dice que tu hermano ya está mejor ―le dijo divertido Deidara a Hikari. Ella sólo rió.

* * *

Me gustó, sí!

No se olviden de ver el doujinshi! Besos!

**1 review= Sasori te besa con suavidad la mejilla (Aw!)**

**l**

**l**

**V**


End file.
